


Vánoce v Angbandu

by Melkora



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), The Bible, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christmas In Angband, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Politics, Religion
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Dokonce i Melkor, nejmocnější z duchů ainur, potřebuje spojence. Vydal se je hledat až za hranice svého univerza. Jak uspěl, je otázka, každopádně se tam ale něčemu přiučil. Jenže tenhle svátek možná nebude až taková brnkačka, jak to napřed vypadalo.Zvládnou v Angbandu uspořádat vánoce?





	Vánoce v Angbandu

"Já to chápu! Ale proč musíme ze všech možných obřadů uspořádat zrovna tenhle?"  
Zářivý plamen Angbandu se chvěl rozčílením. Jeho milovaný a obdivovaný mistr, jeho nedostižný vzor, jeho pán a vládce si zase, jak bylo jeho zvykem, vymyslel nehoráznou kravinu a trval na tom, aby ji jeho věrný pobočník a levá (po elfsku pravá) ruka, Mairon, řečený Sauron, uvedl do praxe.  
I to bylo jeho zvykem!  
Ostatně Melkor Temný, největší a nejmocnější z duchů ainur nebyl stvořen proto, aby se hmoždil s detaily. Na drobnou piplavou práci byl až příliš úžasný, jak dával okázale najevo svým poddaným. Na nimrání se v maličkostech měl lidi. Potažmo skřety! A měl jich dost! Velkou výhodou božství je, že nemusíte pořádat náborové kampaně a shánět zaměstnance pokaždé, když chcete rozšířit výrobu. Když jste bůh, podřízené si prostě stvoříte k obrazu svému.  
Být bohem má samozřejmě i své nevýhody. Není jich, pravda, mnoho, za to jsou závratné a až palčivě bolestné. O jedné z nich právoplatný pán Ardy právě vedl disputaci se svým nejblišším a nejdůvěryhodnějším druhem. Na trhu s božskými bytostmi byla totiž až nehorázně krutá konkurence!  
"Hele!" Vysvětloval rozčilenému plamínku. "Já z toho taky nemám radost. Ale spojence potřebujeme, jako sůl! Náš svět už jsme vytěžili a nezbývá, než se poohlídnout v těch sousedních. Ty jsi pořád zalezlý ve svý dílně, mazlíš se tam s těma svejma stoječkama a nic nevíš. Ale ekumenie, to teď frčí. A mít přátelské vztahy s paralelními božstvy, to je z hlediska diplomacie k nezaplacení. Možná ti to uniklo, ale snažím se tu vyhrát válku!"  
Na to Sauron vzteky vybuchl, jako prskavka. Rudooranžové girlandy plamenů se rozprostřely kolem jeho jasné bytosti v jednom oslnivém záblesku, aby vzápětí odumřely v okolní temnotě.  
Válku, do které jsi nás sám navezl! Pomyslel si nahněvaně, nahlas ale neřekl nic. Dokonce i při svém proslulém nedostatku sociálních dovedností pochopil, že by to bylo krajně netaktické a že by si tím nejspíš vykoledoval jeden zuřivý záchvat a pár dní kasárníka. A tak spolkl své rozhořčení a nechal se dál poučovat. Pro jistotu ještě jednou zopakoval otázku.  
"Podívej se!" Odpověděl mu jeho mistr už značně popuzeně. "Bylo to buď tohle nebo..." nahlédl do svých poznámek, "velikonoce". To je výročí jeho úmrtí. On ho z nějakého důvodu taky slaví. Jenže naprosto nepřijatelným způsobem."  
Temný si povzdechl!  
"Vem si, že bysme rozdali našim skřetům proutěné klacky, ovázali je pentličkama a řekli jim, že se s nima můžou dle libosti seřezat. Dokážeš si představit, kolik bysme měli mrtvejch?"  
Sauron se otřásl, protože si to nedokázal ani představit.  
"V týdle válce nemůžeme pomáhat elfům tim, že se budeme mastit mezi sebou navzájem." Pokračoval mezi tím jeho šéf.  
"A tohle bude jen neškodná mírumilovná oslava narozenin. Co se může pokazit?"  
Sauronovi zatrnulo! Přes to, že se Melkor ze všech sil snažil vypadat optimisticky, až s toho dostával tiky do koutku, náš ohnivý maia žil v téhle zatracené díře do matičky země až příliš dlouho. A jestli ho život v království Temnoty něčemu naučil, pak to bylo to, že vždycky se může pokazit všechno. A se skřety na povel a Melkorem za zadkem, je to téměř jistota.  
Jenže to vypadalo, že nemá na výběr. Jeho pán ho zase jednou postavil před hotovou věc.  
Vypravil ze sebe hluboké povzdechnutí, téměř až zasténání.  
"No... dobře!"  
Pak jen bezmocně pokrčil rameny. Nejlepší nakonec bude, když prostě Melkorovi s tím jeho nesmyslem pomůže. Ostatně, jako vždycky!

Stáli v jednom z hlubokých angbandských tunelů, vytesaných do prastarého skalního masivu a opírali se o vratké lešení. Melkor bezstarostně, Sauron nopak nervózně balancoval a co chvíli se, plný úzkosti, podíval pod sebe. Kdyby to záleželo čistě na něm, jeho bezpečnostními normami by tahle vratká hračička nikdy neprošla.  
Jenže naneštěstí, na něm teď ani trochu nezáleželo. Jeho mistr trval na tom, že obdržel přesné instrukce a výzdoba interiéru prý k těmhle svátkům patří stejně nerozlučně, jako světlo k temnotě.  
Teď měl plnou náruč dlouhé zelené girlandy vyrobené z chvojí a přidržoval její konec tak, aby ho jeho rozviklaný pobočník mohl co nejhladčeji pověsit na stěnu. Ten se sice poctivě snažil splnit zadání, tvářil se však při tom až nezvykle skepticky.  
"A to tam jako nebyl nikdo jinej? Vhodnější?"  
Ta otázka patřila samozřejmě temnému pánovi a jeho diplomatické misi v paralelním světě. Ten s podobnou otázkou počítal a už měl na ni připravenu vhodnou odpověď.  
"Heleď se! Já vim, na co narážíš! Ale nesmíš ho soudit podle jeho následovníků. Když seš bůh, následovníky si nevybíráš! Musíš pracovat s tim, co máš! Ne s tim, co bys chtěl mít."  
Nešťastně si povzdechl. Nesnažil se Sauronovi ani vysvětlil, proč právě tahle patálie, vzbudila jeho upřímné sympatie a hluboké pochopení.  
"On sám je celkem fajn! Navíc, zjistil sem, že máme vážně hodně společnýho. Třeba, on se obrací k chudým, zavrženým, vykořeněným a bezmocným. Já taky! V podstatě!"  
Sauron mlčel!  
"On se nechal pro svůj lid dobrovolně zabít. Já se pro něj nechal dobrovolně zabásnout."  
Sauron stále mlčel! O té dobrovolnosti si myslel své, tušil však, že by nebylo příliš taktické podělit se o své pochybnosti nahlas.  
Jistě! Kolem Melkorova zajetí se mezi skřety postupně vytvořila učiněná legenda. Legenda o Velké Oběti a hrdinském vydání se všanc silám světla pro dobro Temných národů. Jenže on byl tenkrát u toho a na vlastní oči viděl, jak ho ten moula Tulkas vytáhl za nohy z postele a vzpouzejícího se dovlekl až před nebeskou Manwëho letku.  
Samozřejmě, jeho pán po svém návratu trval na tom, že to tak celou dobu plánoval a že to byla z jeho strany jen rafinovaná lest.  
"Ten vymaštěnej bouchač, co ho na mě poštvali", vykládal všude, "dokázal udržet v hlavě jenom jednu myšlenku. Jedinej rozkaz!"  
A ten rozkaz prý zněl jasně! Přivést Melkora, živého, či mrtvého! Tak to Tulkas zkrátka provedl a vůbec ho při tom nenapadlo, že by spolu s ním mohl zatknout i zbytek jeho štábu. Samozřejmě, že se Temný trochu vzpouzel, ale jen tak, aby zaměstnal jeho pozornost. Jinak se vlastně nechal sebrat celkem bez námitek.  
"Ostatně, vyšli jsme z toho ještě lacino. Kdybych se vzdal a chtěl vyjednávat, ty šmejdi Valar by odvolali tohohle tupouna a poslali někoho, kdo má alespoň půl mozku. Třeba, nedej Eru, Elbereth!"  
Sauron jeho tvrzení nikdy nerozporoval. Nakonec, že z toho tenkrát vyšli lacino, byla pravda. A Tulkase si pamatoval ještě z dob před počátkem času, tudíž věděl, že kdokoliv se ho pokusí přelstít, bude mít tu nejsnažší práci v Ardě.  
Melkor zatím pokračoval ve srovnávání.  
"Já se ke svejm věřícím vrátil! On se k tomu taky jednou chystá?"  
"Kdy?"  
Otázal se Sauron, aby řeč nestála.  
"Nevim! Prostě, jednou!" Odvětil mu. "Taky sem se ptal, ale víc sem z něj nedostal. Hele, víš, co si myslím?" Ztišil hlas, jakoby ho jeho nový spojenec mohl slyšet až v Angbandu. "Podle mýho názoru si dává pěkně na čas. A co by taky ne? Sedí si, po pravici svýho otce, na místě, kterému říkají Eden, přijímá návštěvy a daří se mu celkem dobře. Mě by se taky nechtělo zpátky do tý špíny dole. To neni jako sedět na slavnosti prvního ovoce, po pravici svýho trapnýho bratra, pít mošt a poslouchat ho jak krákorá písně k větší Eruově slávě."  
Podal Sauronovi další náruč chvojí.  
"Ale v jednom se teda fakt lišíme! On je na můj vkus takovej... No, zkrátka moc hodnej. Já bych si, bejt jim, dal Pilátovu hlavu k snídani. Nebo bych se o to aspoň pokusil. Ale fakt umí i pár cool triků." Dodal honem, když si všiml, jak se Sauronovy rty krabatí v neomylné grimase pohrdání nad změkčilostí paralelní božské bytosti. "Třeba proměnit vodu ve víno."  
Na tohle už jeho pobočník slyšel, dokonce se i lehce pousmál. Konečně něco praktického, napadlo ho. Nahlas se zeptal: "Zvládl by to i s kořalkou?"  
Melkor ho ale neposlouchal.  
"Hm... však já z něj dostanu, jak ten kousek dělá!" Zabručel si spíš pro sebe, než ke svému podřízenému. Pověsil na girlandu jednu baňatou lesklou rudou kouli a poodstoupil, aby zhodnotil výsledek. Pak krátce nahlédl do svých poznámek.  
"To je vono! Pravil spokojeně. "A takhle celou chodbu!"  
Seskočil z lešení a to se nebezpečně zakymácelo i s nebohým Sauronem navrchu. Potom blazeovaně odkráčel kamsi do tmy a nechal ho, ať si se zbytkem práce nějak poradí sám.

"Budeme mít vlastní pěveckej sbor!"  
Melkor, zavalený spoustou úředních pergamenů, které nutně musely být vyřízené ještě dnes, zvedl hlavu od svého stolu a pohlédl do rozzářených očí svého pobočníka. Ten vtrhl do jeho kanceláře jako velká voda a ani se nenamáhal s klepáním. A snad aby dodal té novině ještě většího lesku, tak ji znova zopakoval, tentokrát pěkně nahlas.  
"Počkej, počkej!"  
Zarazil ho jeho nadřízený značně nedůvěřivě.  
"To chceš jako tvrdit, že se ti podařilo přesvědčit tu smečku poděsů, aby přišli v tu samou chvíli na to samý místo a všichni tam sborem něco zazpívali?"  
Zářící Sauron hrdě pokýval hlavou. Melkorovi to pořád ještě nestačilo.  
"Jako, myslíš všichni to samý?"  
Další pyšné pokývání.  
"Ale..." (Temný vala si až bolestně uvědomoval, že něco takového je prakticky nemožné!) "Jaks to dokázal?"  
Sauron založil ruce.  
"Sehnal jsem nám elfskýho sbormistra!"  
Ta věta dopadla, jak sekera na špalek a zanechala Melkora zcela neschopného slova. Sauron byl čím dál tím spokojenější a ochotně se pustil do vysvětlování.  
"Vzpomínáš na tamtoho vězně? Lindira? Toho, jak si o sobě myslí, že je zpěvák."  
"No..."  
"Jak ve svý cele neustále kvílel nějaký elfský žalmy a tobě to tak lezlo na nervy, že jsi trval na tom, že ho mám dát popravit? Já ti to rozmluvil s tím, že se nám může ještě hodit. Tak teď se nám hodí!"  
"No, to teda opravdu, krucinál, hodí!"  
Ohromený Melkor v duchu tleskal svému zástupci za ten brilantní nápad. Musel přiznat, že mu spadl obrovský kámen ze srdce. Podle instrukcí totiž sborový zpěv patřil k tomuhle svátku stejně nerozborně, jako slavnostní výzdoba a zatímco ověsit Angband chvojím byla ještě celkem brnkačka, představa sborového zpěvu ho strašila ve spaní. Tedy, ne, že by neměl rád hudbu. Právě naopak! Přímo ji zbožňoval a notnou dávku hudebního talentu vtělil i svým temným dětem. Šlo spíš o to, že zbytek valar neměl naprosto žádný vkus a jeho umělecké počinky ani za mák nechápal. Například jeden z jeho mistrovských opusů jménem, Chcípni, zkurvysynu, chcípni, věnovaný jejich sousedovi Elu Thingolovi, panovníkovi elfského Doriathu, se mezi nimi setkal přímo s opovržením. Za normálních okolností by ho jejich pomýlené názory nezajímaly. Jenže na jeho seznamu doporučených písní nebyla jediná, kterou by si s radostí zazpíval s vlastní kapelou. Všechny zněly až podezřele elfsky. Takže ten... Lindir bude opravdová záchrana. Pokud tedy...  
"Jak se ti ho, u všech valar, podařilo přesvědčit?"  
Sauronův samolibý usměv se ještě rozšířil a nad jeho hlavou se rozsvítila zlatorudá záře. Chvíli stál tiše, neříkal nic, jen si vychutnával svůj triumf. Žil pro tyhle okamžiky! Pro okamžiky, kdy na něm spočinuly obdivné zraky jeho milovaného mistra a učitele, tiše k němu promlouvaly a ujišťovaly ho, že ani ten nejmocnější z valar není nic, bez svého věrného maia po boku.  
"Mám svý metody!"  
Zapředl a svůdně se naklonil nad šéfův stůl. Víc prozrazovat nehodlal. Dokonce i on slyšel o tom, jak moc taková špetka tajemna dodá na přitažlivosti.  
Pravdou ovšem zůstávalo, že to zas taková věda nebyla. Za ta léta plná vyslýchání vězňů pochopil, že každý má svou slabost. Třeba takový elf mohl být natahován na skřipec, jak guma od trenclí, a stejně hulákal cosi jako, "zhyň hanebný černý nepříteli, budiž proklata celá tvá zlořečená říše i se svými stvůrami", či nějaký podobný blábol, vaně však odolal málokterý. Takové pěkné vaně s pramenitou perličkovou lázní prosycenou borovou vůní a sušenými okvětními lístky růží navrch.  
"No...." zíral Lindir na to požehnání, celý strnulý. Víc už ze sebe nevypravil, pod jeho lebeční klenbou to však vřelo. Jeho myšlenky pádily, jak zběsilé, až je Sauron téměř dokázal číst.  
"Vlastně... proč bych vám nemohl dělat sbormistra?"  
Dokončil nakonec větu, naložený v bublinkách až po své špičaté uši.  
"Neni to přece, jako kdybych vytáhnul v čele vaší armády na Doriath. Že jo!?"  
"To výš, že neni! Ucedil Sauron, který už od začátku tušil, jak tohle dopadne. "A nezapomeň, že další koupel bude až po štědrym dnu. Až když to klapne podle plánu! Do tý doby budeš mít všechno! Ubytování, stravu, noty, hudební nástroje, bič..."  
"Bič?"  
Podivil se Lindir.  
"Věř mi," odtušil Sauron, "budeš ho potřebovat."  
A s těmi slovy odkráčel za dalším úkolem.

"Kde je to zas... sváteční osvětlení?! Dávno tu mělo bejt sváteční osvětlení?!"  
"Kde mám asi v týhle zas... díře sehnat osvětlení?!? Jediný osvětlení v celym mizernym království jsou ty tvý blbý pitomý silmarilly a ty je prostě odmítáš sundat z tý svý zas... hlavy!"  
"Na silmarilly ani nešáhneš! Dokážu si představit, v jakym stavu bys mi je vrátil. Musí tu bejt osvětlení! Tady to jasně stojí! Tak postav do každýho rohu jednoho balroga a když pořádně zaberou, tak ten zas... Angband rozzářej!"  
"Sme ve válečnym stavu!! To mám jako plejtvat zemnim olejem na nějaký pitomý sváteční osvětlení???"  
"Proč, kur... nepoužiješ dračí guáno? To mám jako dohlížet na každou pitomou maličkost? Od čeho mám tebe??"  
"Dračí guano dávno vyplácala kurýrní služba. Dokonce ani ty tvý zkur... draci nedokážou srát tak rychle, jako si skřeti rozesílaj blahopřání a dárky. Mimochodem, ty dárky, to byl další tvůj debilní nápad."  
"To nebyl můj debilní nápad! To byl jeho debilní nápad! Já tady nevymyslel vůbec nic! Já se jen řídim instrukcema. A vůbec! Mám toho plný zuby! Já se na to taky můžu z vysoka vys...!"  
Prohlásil nakonec nejmocnější z valar a zlostně za sebou práskl dveřmi své kanceláře. Jeho pobočník ještě cosi hudroval, k němu se to však už nedoneslo. Nerad to přiznával, ale s těmihle importovanými svátky se to opravdu nedařilo tak hladce, jak si ponejprv myslel. O tom problému s kurýrní službou už samozřejmě slyšel. Nepřestávala skuhrat, že je zavalená a to ji už třikrát posílili. Dokonce museli sáhnout k tomu, že odvolali pár stáží z hradeb.  
Ale co z toho, když stejně nebylo co rozvážet?!  
Dílny totiž skuhraly nejmíň tak hlasitě, že nestíhají pokrýt zvýšenou poptávku. On sám si dělal starosti! A to měl dáreček pro Saurona tak hezky vymyšlený! Luxusní bič z pružné buvoliny, akorát tak do ruky. A k tomu ještě neméně epesní pár pout, pozlacený a vykládaný rubíny! Všechno zakázková výroba, samozřejmě! Melkor sice tomuhle jeho sklonu k parádění nikdy nerozuměl, bylo ale nad slunce jasnější, že jeho pobočník prostě miluje šperky. Tak co, když to chce, má to mít! A pro větší pohodlí i měkounký sametový povlak na pouta v černorudé barvě.  
Zasněně se usmál! Nepochybně mu budou slušet. Nemohl se dočkat jeho rozzářených očí, až si svůj dárek rozbalí. Těšil se na to jak malý!  
Až se Sauronovi rozzáří oči, musíme mu odstranit z dosahu to hořlavé chvojí. Přešel náhle k praktičtější stránce věci. Pokud tedy ten mizerný balík vůbec dorazí včas!

Náhlý povyk, linoucí se z jedné z chodeb, rázem přerušil jeho snění. Zlostně zaklel! Proč mu jeho personál nedopřeje ani chvilku klidu?!  
Spěšně se vydal oním směrem.  
Když dorazil, bylo už více méně po vřavě. Dvojice strážných odvlékala jakousi statnou a velmi vzteklou skřetici, hulákající do světa taková slova, že z toho dokonce i jemu, Melkorovi, bylo stydno. Zpod ní se zdvíhal napůl zpitomělý ghůl, orvaný jak hadrář a samá modřina. Podle jejích zběsilých výkřiků, její manžel. Alespoň do té doby, než se zmíněná dáma, jak se sama dušovala, vlastnoručně postará o to, aby promptně ovdověla.  
Nejmocnější z duchů ainur zoufale rozhodil rukama.  
"Co se to tu, u všech valar, stalo?"  
Hlouček okolo stojících čumilů zíral k zemi a mlčel, jak zařezaný, vysvětlování tedy zůstalo na nebohém zneuctěném choti.  
"Já vlastně ani sám nevim, Temnej pane! Já jsem v tom úplně nevinně. U příležitosti těchhle novejch svátků jsem, přesně podle tvých rozkazů, přines svý ženě dárek. A ne ledajakej! Podívej! Taková krásná elfí hlava! Sám jsem ji pro ni urval!"  
Ukázal na hlavu, která se opuštěně povalovala opodál.  
"A myslíš, že ta moje semetrika projevila trochu vděku? Ani omylem! Navíc se nějak domákla, že její sestře jsem daroval dvě. A hned z toho začla vyvozovat závěry! Prej, ty spíš s mou sestrou! Ty spíš s mou sestrou! Jako by skřet nemoh mít rád svou rodinu?!"  
Melkorovi z toho šla hlava kolem.  
"No a spíš s ní?"  
"Ehm... totiž..."  
Samozvané neviňátko tiše přešlapovalo a drbalo se za jedním ze svých neuvěřitelně dlouhých uší. Najednou se mu vůbec nechtělo odpovídat.  
A pak se to stalo! Snad za to mohla ta dnešní hádka se Sauronem, snad to, že v kuchyni už zase připálili perníčky. Snad těch tisíc dalších drobností, které se na něj hrnuly a hrozily, že ho zavalí.  
Pánovi Temnoty bouchlo pod kotlem! A když bouchne pod kotlem pánovi Temnoty, není to, jako kdyby se nahněval obyčejný smrtelník.  
"Afghar vadokanuk!"  
Zařval, až se samotné základy Ardy otřásly a vzaly s sebou pár okolních vesnic. Poprskal při tom i ty, kteří by bývali přísahali, že stojí v bezpečné vzdálenosti.  
"Tady bude pořádek! Slíbil jsem Joschkemu z Nazaretu, že se tu na jeden večer rozhostí klid a mír a ten se tu taky rozhostí, kdybych vás měl, vy mizerové, všechny vlastnoručně uškrtit!"  
Poděšení skřeti zmizeli, jako kouzlem. Věděli, že když takovou výhružku vysloví jejich panovník, nejedná se o řečnický obrat.  
Ten zlostně nakopl zapomenutou elfí hlavu, až se rozprskla o jednu se stěn.  
Pak si to namířil si rovnou cestou dolů, do svých komnat.  
"Tyhle zatracený svátky mi byl Eru dlužen."  
Brblal si zatím pod fousy.

Přes všechny potíže, přes to nehorázné vypětí, přes tunu dřiny, která jim dávala zabrat, jako málokterá jiná, ta noc nakonec přišla. Byla stejně chladná, pošmourná a tmavá, jako všechny ostatní a ničím nenapovídala, že by zrovna ona měla být vyjímečná. Na střehu pevnosti se pokojně snášel studený sníh.  
Dole, v hlavním sále Angbandu, bylo však překvapivě útulno. V jezírkách bublala horká láva a prosvětlovala ono místo narudlou září, která se zvláštním způsobem mísila se světlem svic. Ty byly, na rozdíl od lávy, úplně nové a dodávaly tomu okamžiku, nečekaný nádech svátečna. Na dlouhém stole to vonělo čerstvě upečenými, usmaženými, navařenými ale i syrovými a pěkně krvavými dobrotami, až se na ně srdce smálo. Dokonce i jednu várku perníčků se povedlo nespálit. Měly tvar korunované hlavy se třemi světlými ťupkami na vrchu. Tu a tam se mezi nimi našel i nějaký připomínající oko, zdobený rudou, ohnivou polevou. Pozvaní hosté stáli, když už ne v parádních, tak alespoň v (převážně) čistých šatech okolo stolu a (a to bylo téměř neuvěřitelné) způsobně čekali, až budou vyzváni, aby zasedli k hostině.  
Jak to Sauron udělal? Napadlo Melkora, když vešel dovnitř a spatřil to dopuštění. Musel jim něčim pohrozit, přemítal. Nejspíš trestem smrti! Nebo... že by v tom opravdu hrálo roli to... kouzlo vánoc, o kterém Joschke tak nadšeně vykládal?  
Všichni se pak shromáždili pod pódiem, aby si vyslechli koncert. Hlouček skřetů, poskládaných sbormistrem do úhledného hroznu, spořádaně pěl, vlastně spíš mručel, jakousi píseň o požehnaném děťátku, dlouho nám slíbeném a teď konečně z hůry seslaném a kupodivu, znělo to docela dobře. Lindir opravdu odvedl skvělou práci!  
A uprostřed toho trůnil... stromeček! Nic menšího, nic většího, než asi dva sáhy vysoký smrček, posypaný trochou zlatého prachu.  
"Cože? Stromeček?"  
Podivoval se Sauron ještě před pár dny.  
"Jo, stromeček!" Vyprskl zlostně jeho pán a vládce. "A nechci žádný blbý otázky! Prostě tam bude!!"  
Nechtěl před svým pobočníkem vypadat hloupě, ale ani on tenkrát neměl tušení, proč zrovna stromeček. Teď hleděl zastřenýma očima do toho věčně zeleného větvoví a začínal pomalu chápat.  
"Mistře!" Pronesl k němu Sauron, celý ve zlatooranžové a vyšňořený jako ženich. "Můžeme už usednout?"  
Jak málo ho v ten moment Melkor vnímal! Čas kolem něho jakoby se natáhl a zkroutil, prostor se smrštil do mrňavých neposedných černých bobulek. Obrysy Angbandu se rozplynuly v nicotě.  
"Ještě chybí hvězda! Byla tam tenkrát hvězda." Oslovil bytost, vzdálenou celé věky, přes to však blízkou na dotek ruky. Ta se jenom usmála a lehce kývla.  
"No, dobře! Zasloužíš si ji!"  
Odpověděl a sebral ze stolu kleště na pečivo. Sevřel v nich jeden ze svých silmarilů a pořádně zabral. Stisk kovových madel povolil. Opatrně pozvedl osvobozený klenot a uložil ho na špičku stromku. Chvíli obdivoval svoje dílo.  
"Dotknul ses svých hvězd?" Zeptal se! "Já jo!"  
"Jak to dopadlo?"  
Doletělo k němu z nekonečné dálky. Neodpověděl! Jen se usmál a ukázal své dlaně. Levá byla spálená na uhel.  
"Lituješ?"  
Neřekl nic.  
"Taky se na něco zeptám". Opáčil po chvíli. "Když jsi šel dolů, všechnos to viděl. Na okamžik jsi zahlíd svou bolest, samotu i utrpení. Svou smrt! Viď? A stejně jsi do toho šel! Tak, jako já! Litovals toho někdy?"  
Božská bytost v paralelním světě se už už nadechovala k odpovědi, když se ten druhý nahlas rozesmál. "Nech mě hádat! Ani na vteřinu!"  
Čas, prostor, tlusté stěny Angbandu, to vše se zase vrátilo na svá místa. Silmaril malebně zářil z vršku stromku a všechny zraky byly tázavě obrácené k němu.  
"Mistře, můžeme usednout!"  
Oddaná Sauronova tvář byla uklidňující. Joschke měl tři roky. On má ještě spoustu času. Zatleskal rukama a bodře zvolal: "Jo, krucinál, jo! Teď s tou hromadou žrádla pořádně zatočíme!"

Tyhle... vánoce, pomyslel si, nakonec opravdu mají něco do sebe.


End file.
